1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for a reciprocating motor and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly, to a stator for a reciprocating motor and a manufacturing method thereof by which an assembling process can be made in a simple way and assembling time can be reduced.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a reciprocating motor is a motor in which a magnet assembly is linearly reciprocated according to changes of flux formed on a stator. In addition, the reciprocating motor is mainly used in a reciprocating compressor, and a piston of the reciprocating compressor and the magnet assembly are connected to make the piston linearly reciprocate.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a reciprocating motor according to the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a side view showing the reciprocating motor according to the conventional art.
The conventional reciprocating motor comprises: an outer stator 102 supported by a supporting frame (not shown); an inner stator 104 disposed on an inner circumferential surface of the outer stator 102 with a predetermined air gap for forming a flux with the outer stator 102; a winding coil 106 wound on one of the outer stator 102 and the inner stator 104; a magnet 108 disposed between the outer stator 102 and the inner stator 104 so as to be moved linearly; and a magnet paddle 110 connected between the magnet 108 and an operational portion (not shown) which is desired to be linearly reciprocated for transmitting the reciprocating movements of the magnet 108 to the operational portion.
Herein, as shown in FIG. 2, the outer stator 102 is made by laminating a plurality of lamination sheets 112 in a radial direction to make a cylinder shape, and the winding coil 106 is wound on inner surface of the outer stator 102. In addition, supporting rings 118 are put on both surfaces so that the lamination sheets 112 can be maintained as a cylindrical shape.
As shown in FIG. 3, the inner stator 104 is formed as a cylinder by laminating a plurality of lamination sheets 116 in a radial direction, and the supporting rings 120 are put on the both surfaces so as to maintain the cylindrical shape of the lamination sheets 116. Herein, the lamination sheet 116 of the inner stator is a thin plane plate having a predetermined length and includes grooves 122, on which the supporting rings 120 are put, formed on both side surfaces.
The inner stator 104 is formed by laminating the lamination sheets 116 in a radial direction on an outer circumferential surface of a circular bar type mold to be a cylindrical shape, and after that, by putting the supporting rings 120 on the grooves 122 formed on both side surfaces to support the lamination sheets 116 in the cylindrical shape.
However, the inner stator of the conventional reciprocating motor is made to be the cylindrical shape by inserting a plurality of lamination sheets into the mold of the circular bar type one by one in the radial direction. Therefore, the assembling time is increased and assembling process becomes complex.